


Life on Mars

by VestigialClaws



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU where shinya doesn’t kill shogo and instead teams up with him, Gen, It’s just a snapshot of their lives of the run, M/M, This is a very old drabble, post-Season 1, preestablished relationship, super pretentious writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestigialClaws/pseuds/VestigialClaws
Summary: Shogo’s barely smoked the cigarette hanging from long fingers, he rarely smokes them that shinya sees, just lights the things and lets them burn.





	Life on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago back when I RPed this ship. It’s set in a universe where Shogo made a deal with Shinya to spare him until they could destroy sibyl. Just some quiet reflection from a broody man.

He’s a waif of a man settled onto the battered balcony of their fifth motel room in two weeks. It was probably a bad idea to let him out there - pale and lanky and exposed for the world and her prying eyes to find - but Shinya didn’t have it in himself to chastise his companion. He settles on the single bed instead with a soft huff and watches as Makishima lights a cigarette bent half over that balcony like some sort of pinup tease and his heart beats a touch faster than he’d like to admit.  
Getting used to life on the run was easy enough. Skipped meals, dirty motel rooms with bloodstains soaked into the carpet that still showed through flickering holo-environments, the endless fear of capture…all of it came more easily than he liked to think about. The hard part was the company, waking up to that gaunt figure reading silently beside him or, worse, out of his line of sight, was still a hard pill to swallow. It softened with time, the wounds began to scan over and the sight of Makishima Shogo didn’t make him quite as sick anymore.  
Shogo’s barely smoked the cigarette hanging from long fingers, he rarely smokes them that shinya sees, just lights the things and lets them burn. A waste of a good smoke, shinya thinks to himself, and he checks the bedside table already knowing that it’s his pack that the other man is wasting.  
“What’s the point of lighting them if you never smoke them?” Shinya’s dragged himself outside, lured by the smell of nicotine and tar burning. He’s met with a smile and slowly, those pale fingers raise the filter to Shogo’s lips and he meets it with the softest of drags. He’s mocking Shinya and the other man can only shake his head in response and hold his hand out for the pack - Shogo might not have that telltale twitch of addiction but Shinya courted no such luck. Makishima’s response was another drag on the cigarette before he passed it to Kogami and kept the pack in his pocket - the old hunting dog could settle for his spit-slicked filter and he did with all the greed of a thirsty man given an oasis.  
“That’s why.” Shogo says, he’s smiling.  
It’s the way Shinya perks up at the smell of smoke as it wafts into his nose, that hungry sense of want born of obsession. Addiction. Every time he lit one up Kogami was sure to hunt him down, offer him a moment of attention, and always Shogo relinquished his prize once he was satisfied.  
Shinya takes the cigarette and takes a deep drag as if to make up for the waste of Makishima letting it simply burn itself down. Yellow eyes are on his lips, vivid flashes of those lips on his crossing Makishima’s mind. He doesn’t fight them, he just smiles and lets the memory play out in perfect clarity - a gift of his near flawless memory. Shinya’s hand grasps the railing, Shinya’s hand is rough on the milky-soft skin of Shogo’s bare back but he never seems to leave bruises anymore.  
“We shouldn’t be out here.” Kogami is asking the cigarette out beneath the worn heel of his boot, he doesn’t meet Shogo’s eyes but he turns to go inside and knows that the other man will follow. He always follows, like Shinya is no longer the hunting dog and instead it was the beautiful monster trotting along behind him, he knows Shogo won’t stay outside - it was all for his benefit. Closing the balcony door, Makishima shoots him a simpering grin and takes the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Kogami looks away, it’s gotten better over time but that look, that hunger…sometimes he couldn’t bear to watch it play out over Makishima’s face.


End file.
